Emily's Confession
by ronnie25
Summary: Emily has a secret and she needs to let Katie know. Naomi/Emily. Rated M to be on the safe side.


Author's Note: This is my first piece-YAY!! Hope you enjoy, just wanted to contribute to the Emily/Naomi fanbase as they have me hooked already!!!

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Skins and I am in no way, shape or form making a profit from this!!!

My name is Emily Fitch. I am sixteen years old and I go to Roundview College. I have a twin sister called Katie. She overshadows me at every opportunity and at times makes my life a living hell. She is a homophobe. I am a lesbian. Not that she knows that though. It was bad enough when she caught me kissing Naomi. Luckily for me Katie thought that Naomi had made the move on me. I was too cowardly to correct her. This caused a few problems for Naomi and me however. She wouldn't talk to me for ages, only giving me cold glares whenever she walked past me. Kudos to her for putting up with all the flak that Katie gave her. And for not telling anybody the truth.

It turned out that Naomi was in the same tutor group as Katie and I. It was really awkward at first, but soon we managed to rebuild our friendship. At this point I was already madly in love with her, but I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship by admitting it out loud. She says she knew back then of course. Although Naomi was friends with the same group of people that I was, our friendship was always kept a secret. I had to sneak out of the house whenever I wanted to meet up with her, or wait until Katie was drunk/stoned enough that we could talk openly without her bashing Naomi.

I was happy enough with our "relationship" at that point-it was nice to talk to someone who didn't look down their nose at me and actually treated me like their equal. Then _it_ happened. Naomi slept with Cook. She rang me up that evening, crying her eyes out as she asked me to meet her on the roof top to the apartment block that she lives in. I rushed to her side, worried out of my mind as to what could have happened to make her so upset.

I reached my destination in no time and was greeted by a worried looking Naomi. She was no longer crying, infact there was no outward sign that she had been crying at all, all I could see was how worried she looked.

'Emily, I…I need to tell you something before anybody else does,' I was feeling more than worried now myself as I stepped up to her and tentatively took her shaking hand. 'I slept with Cook.' Shit. Get right to the fucking point then.

'When?' I asked, my voice masking the tempest of emotions swirling through me at that point in time. Hurt. Anger. Disappointment. Loneliness.

'Today,' she answered. 'But I'm telling you now, it meant nothing to me. I'm not saying it was a mistake…' my heart shattered further. '…because it made me realise that my feelings for you are not platonic.' Naomi laced her fingers through mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. 'I'm in love with you Emily.' My heart was instantly mended.

Naomi then leaned in to kiss me, a shy and slightly clumsy first kiss, and the first of many kisses still to come. We remained up on the rooftop for hours, just holding each other, chatting about nothing, interrupting each other to give lingering and loving kisses, whilst watching the sun set. I stayed at her place that night, only leaving in the early hours of the morning so I could go home before College. We didn't have sex that night-Naomi wanted to wait until she had had a sexual health check as she didn't want to give me anything that she could possibly have caught from Cook. That boy gets around so much it was the wise thing to do. And it made the sex so much better when we actually got round to it.

The next day of course, Cook was bragging to anyone and everyone that would listen about his latest "conquest". It was hard to listen to his boasting, I was so jealous. He treated her like she was some random fuck and the only thing that stopped me from hitting him was the fact that Naomi got there first. It still gets to me now that Cook slept with Naomi before I did, but in a way I guess I should be thankful to him as it made Naomi realise the extent of her feelings towards me. He was like a catalyst really. Who knows how long Naomi and I would have danced around the issue before one of us finally cracked.

Within a few days the group had forgotten all about it and Cook was bragging about his latest squeeze. Katie had gone back to calling Naomi a 'lezzer bitch' and everything was normal. Naomi and I would still meet up in secret; however our times together were longer and more frequent. We agreed to keep the true nature of our relationship hidden from the group because we did not want them to think I was just a rebound thing for Naomi after Cook. It only took Effy a few days to realise though-I swear that girl has eyes in the back of her head. She agreed to keep quiet until we thought it was right to let everyone else know, starting with Katie. There were times when Katie almost caught us-like when she arrived back from Danny's an hour early-but luckily for us there is a nice Naomi-sized space underneath my bed. It also helps that Katie falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.

We have been dating now for two months and I couldn't be happier. The secrecy that our relationship holds does add a sense of thrill to it all, but it has reached a point where Naomi and I no longer want to lie to the world about our feelings. Today is the day that I tell Katie the truth. Wish me luck.


End file.
